An application for mobile devices that has found widespread appeal to many users is location sharing where a user can request another user's location. For example, the “Find My Friends” application developed by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., allows users to follow and track people with their iOS device. Users can also share their location with other users. A user's location is determined by their mobile device using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), a wireless network (e.g., Wi-Fi access point transmissions) or cellular positioning system (e.g., cell tower transmissions). Location request notifications appear on a display of the user's mobile device in response to a request for their location. A user can set up location-based alerts that can notify the user automatically when a friend arrives at a particular destination (e.g., the airport, school, home, work) or about changes in a friend's location.